


Jealous Kiss

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is good with jealous Crowley, But Aziraphale doesn't, Crowley would stop if Aziraphale asked her too, F/F, Fem!Crowley, How do I tag?, I promise, I promise this is consensual, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Someone flirting with Aziraphale, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Crowley doesn't take too kindly to people flirting with her angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Nonny: Jealous kiss?? :3
> 
> (Sure thing dear!)  
> *This will be ineffable wives if you don’t mind*

Over the course of six thousand years, Crowley found that she quite enjoyed watching Aziraphale. Whether it was eating (A personal favorite) walking, drinking, _anything_. Crowley would watch with hungry eyes. 

Which brought her to today. 

Aziraphale was standing at her desk in the front room, not-so subtly glaring at the young woman who was looking around.

It was too damn adorable to Crowley, who had turned into a snake and was taking advantage of the rare London sun and the nest of blankets Aziraphale had arranged by the window. 

As much as Crowley loved to watch, the heat warmed her chilled bones, and began to lull her to what was sure to be a good nap. 

The serpent eventually gave in, assuring herself that Aziraphale could take care of herself for a few minutes. Or an hour.

Just as Crowley had fallen asleep a loud fit of giggles (Even for snake ears) jolted her back into the waking world, causing the ginger to turn back into a human as she fell to the floor. 

“Fucking Christ,” Crowley groaned softly.

The demon looked around, trying to find the source of what woke her up. And she did, quite quickly. Though, Crowley wasn’t pleased with what she saw.

**Her** angel, all giggly and smiley while some man brushed her hair out of her face and let his fingers linger far too long. 

Crowley was tired and pissed at the stranger who thought for a moment he could look at her angel like that.

With a satisfactory ‘pop’ of her joints, Crowley stood up. Then sauntered over to Aziraphale, keeping herself hidden from view, for now. 

Aziraphale was not at all expecting a pair of arms to wrap around her while she talked, or a lean body to press into her back, and a hot breath be puffed over her ear. Of course, she knew who it was and almost turned around to chide Crowley for such behavior when the demon squeezed her tightly restricting the angel’s movement. 

“Hello there dove,” Crowley purred. “Met a friend have you?”

“Ah, hello Crowley, I-I was just talking to this man about a book he was interested in, was just about to recommend a place where he could find the book he was looking for,” Aziraphale flushed furiously as Crowley kissed the back of her neck.

“Course angel,” Crowley sarcastically waved towards the man. “I just woke up from a nap and wanted to check-in on my _wife_ ,” Crowley delighted in the way the mans eyes widened.

“I’m perfectly fine I assure you dearest,” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley tilted Aziraphale’s head to claim Aziraphale in a rough kiss, making sure it was clear who this angel belonged to.

The man left when Aziraphale moaned softly into Crowley’s mouth.

“Was that really necessary?” Aziraphale asked when they pulled apart.

“Very,”

“Wily serpent,” Aziraphale dragged Crowley in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can! They make my day!


End file.
